playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emmett Graves
Emmett Graves is the main protagonist of Starhawk and a playable DLC http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/15/first-playstation-all-stars-dlc-gravity-rush-starhawk character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His rivals are Kat & Dusty. Biography GEARED UP. READY TO MOVE. Exposed to the invaluable but dangerous Rift Energy during an attack by the Outcasts, Emmett protects mining operations from the same marauders, helping them meet their Rift quotas. Outfitted with a special regulator which keeps him from completing his transformation into an Outcast, he’s become a gun for hire, utilizing a variety of weaponry and support structures to out-maneuver and defeat his enemies. THE LEGACY OF EMMETT GRAVES *''Starhawk'' Opening Rival Name: Kat & Dusty Reason: Emmett walks across the rival stage with his shotgun wondering if there is anyone one around and demanding them to show themselves. Kat then descends from the wall of the stage, which leads Emmett to ask how she can do that. Kat states that she has no memory of how she got her powers. Emmett then states that she is dangerous in which she replies that she is only trying to help people. Emmett takes this as her wanting more power, in which Kat states she never wanted this power in the first place, and is going to use it to stop monsters like him, Emmett then threatens her that "she better try to keep her feet on the ground, and he'll try not to drop a building on her." They begin the battle. Connection: Both Emmett Graves and Kat fight extraterrestrial lifeforms. Their games were also released sometime in 2012. Also, they only appear in one game. The two also are somehow in contact with the enemy to get power: Kat uses Dusty's power, which is either entirely or partly Nevi, and Graves is infected by Rift Energy, which creates the enemies of the game. Ending Gameplay Please see Emmett Graves/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Come And Get It - '''Beckons and says "Who wants some?" *'Deadshot''' - Twirls his handgun around, while saying "Guess you like to learn things the hard way". *'A Man's Man' - Adjusts his pants, saying "You're dust!" and spits on the ground. Quotes *'When Selected' **"I'm on the job!" **"Good choice!" **"I'll take the job." *'Prematch' **"Leave it to me!" **"This is gonna be over real quick." **"Time to meet that qouta." *'Dropping Bunkers' **"Drop it, Cutter!" **"Oh yeah!" **"Drop the guns!" *'Item Pickup' **"Thanks, Cutter." **"All right!" **"Here we go!" **"Can't hurt." **"Geared up." **"It's mine now." **"Whatever I can get." **"Right tool for the job." **"Now we're talking." **"Almost as good as Cutter's gear." **"Look what I've found." **"Now that's what I'm talking about." **"I'm bringing pain now." **"This will work." **"It's no Hawk, but it'll do." **"Can't find another like this in the outer Spur." **"Don't mind of I do." **"Nice!" *'Using Rift Shot' **"Easy money!" *'Using Rift Bomb' **"Sleep tight." *'Using The Hawk' **"I'm through playin' games!" *'Successful KO:' **"Stay down!" **"That was for White Sands." **"Nothin' personal, you just had to go!" **"I'd hate to be you right now!" **"Had enough yet?" **"Guess you like to learn things the hard way." **"Better you than me." **"Headshot!" **"Oh yeah!" **"See ya." **"Who's the Scab now?" **"That had to hurt." **"Another one down." **"Another one bites the dust!" **"OK, who's next?" **"Ashes to ashes." **"Got it between the eyes! **"Eat it!" **"You're dust!" **"That's how to go wild!" **"That should earn some good pay." **"Heh! Too easy!" **"I hate to be you right now." **"Fight my way out of here!" **"Yeah, it better be you." **"Easy monk." **"Dead on." **"Got 'em!" *'Respawns' **"Nice shot. Now it's my turn." **"Surprise, Scabs." **"I don't get paid enough for this." **"Who wants some?" **"Nice try, but not nice enough." **"Damn!" **"Not bad." **"Failure ain't an option." **"You just made things personal." **"Area still unsecured." **"Let's get to work." **"I'd take a lickin', but I'd get kickin'!" **"This fight ain't over!" **"Thought i'd drop back in." **"Leave it to me." **"No quitting till the job's done!" **"I ain't scared of you!" **"Back on the clock." **"I'm moving up." **"Your luck just ran out." **"It's gonna take more than that to take me out!" **"Enjoy it while it lasts." **"Where's Cutter when you need them?" **"What you gonna do now?" **"A bit smarter that an average Scab, aren't ya?" **"That's the last shot you gotta get on me." **"Time to collect." Intros and Outros Introduction * The Drop: A pod drops down, which then explodes, revealing Emmett inside carrying a rifle, and he says "Leave it to me." * Locked and Loaded: Emmett twirls and holsters his pistol, saying, "This is gonna be over real quick." * The Merc is Here: Emmett walks forward with his rifle in hand and says, "Time to meet that quota." * Who Wants Some?: Emmett inspects his knife, then readies it for battle. Winning Screen * Time to Get Paid: Emmett twirls his pistol. * Bullseye: Emmett blows on the barrel of his pistol. * Right Tool For the Job: Emmett lounges on a Hawk with his rifle. * Freefire: Emmett sprays a series of rifle shots into the air. Losing Screen *If using Time to Get Paid: Emmett kicks the ground in anger. *If using Bullseye: Emmett shoves his fist into his hand in anger. *If using Right Tool For the Job: Emmett turns his back to the camera and folds his arms. *If using Freefire: Emmett sits on his gun, looking down in disappointment. Rifter Emmett's default appeance Hired Gun Emmett's unlockable, unlocked at Level 10, based on his space gear. *Black shirt and scarf, light brown pants and shoes, dark brown leg-guards, white neckwear *Green shirt and scarf, brown pants and shoes, black leg-guards, white neckwear *Orange shirt and scarf, beige pants and shoes, brown leg-guards, white neckwear *Light grey shirt and scarf, white pants and shoes, gray leg-guards, black neckwear Outlaw Emmett's brother, Logan Graves (also known as Outlaw), available as downloadable content. *Default Light brown armor and pants *Red armor and pants *Black armor and pants *White armor and pants Overtime-emmett.png|Emmet's look for PlayStation All-Stars Rocket_Grenade.jpg|Emmet using the Rocket Grenade Shotgun_Mine.jpg|Emmet using the Shotgun Mine EmmetG01.jpg|Emmet's Intro Emmett Graves.png Unknown-8.jpeg|Emmett's Reveal Emmett Supply Drop.png KatEmmettFearless.jpg|Kat and Emmett fighting on Fearless Kat and Emmett.jpg 1354613914-4 (1).jpeg PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Emmett Graves Trailer|Emmett Graves Trailer PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale Kat and Emmett Gameplay!-0 Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale All Things Emmett Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Starhawk's Emmett Graves Arcade Mode *Emmett Graves is the first DLC character along with Kat & Dusty. *Emmett and Kat are the only DLC characters that were announced before PlayStation All-Stars was even released. *This game will mark Emmett's first appearance on a handheld. *Emmett is the only character with 3 different Level 1 Supers (depending on the current weapon he's armed). *His Level 3 Super has a high expectation of scoring at least 9 kills when used correctly. *Emmet is one of two characters whos Level 3 can have a mech, the other being Sweet Tooth. *Emmett is the most recently created character on the roster, with his only game being out since May 2012. *Emmett is the first character whose franchise was represented before he was even released. Even before Emmett's release, Starhawk has been represented by the Outcast Sweet Tooth Costume and the LR-3 Railgun. *Emmett Graves, Radec, Ratchet, Jak and Sackboy are the only characters who focus heavily on long range. *Emmett is the only English-speaking character whose rival doesn't speak English. **It is currently unknown how he is able to understand Kat's language. *Emmett Graves is the first playable character that is from a African-American heritage. ** Coincidentally he was released during Black History Month (February). *His main menu background is Rift energy. *Emmett is one of three characters who's alternate costume is a different character, the others being Cole MacGrath, and Kratos. **Emmett is also one of two characters who's alternate costume is their brother, the other being Kratos. References Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Starhawk Category:First-Party Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters